Revenge Games
by SasaraRH
Summary: Hey guys so this is a continuation of JustBeStill's Dib's Revenge flic,however with my own twists.I hope you like and I highly recommend their fanflics!Also if never read their story here's a quick summary,Dib is frustrated with life and a certain green Alien,so what else then to get revenge.Rated M for reasons guys-has mature themes!younger viewers be aware,DONT LIKE,DONT READ
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is a new series that is a continuation of another series from JustBeStill. I just want to give them a huge shout out for being so patient and letting me continue the series, cause they are awesome! Anyway this is the first chapter that takes all their chapters into one, with a few twist of my own. Hope you enjoy, and the second chapter will be all new material. Anyway onward we go!**

 **Prologue:**

Dib had gotten home from an exhausting day. He had finally had it with the alien. Zim was constantly making fun of him by calling him big head, "huge" head, or anything to do with the size of his head. His head wasn't even that big anymore. He was sick and tired of it. After going through the last portion of elementary school middle and all of high school, he thought Zim would grow up. Obviously even in Summer School he's still a child. He wanted revenge. He thought Torque was bad enough with his shit, but Zim. Zim was just freaking annoying. Oh, he will get back at that little short alien. He Will.

"But How?" Dib thought out loud. He got out a notebook, then a devious idea popped into his head. "Well since I can't do this to anyone else, why not…" He smirked. "I'll poison him." He began writing formulas on how he was going to do it. "Now I don't want to kill him, though I doubt the idiot Irken will die, but I definitely want him to feel pain…" then he began to think of something else. "Maybe I have another idea." He wanted the alien to learn a lesson and maybe even lose some pride along the way. Dib wasn't sure if poison would be enough for this revenge plan, but he kept thinking. By about 1am he had a full waste basket full of shitty plans before he had a few good plans and formulas that could actually work on the alien. He was going to use a mix of different poisons and drugs. Thankful for the fact there wasn't going to be any school for a few days, he was going to brainstorm on how he was going to set this plan into motion. He felt a little tired, hell it was after two now. He was surprised his sister hadn't come into shut him up with all his scribbling and paper tossing. He let out a sigh, "Maybe some sleep will help to freshen up my mind for a full proof plan." He thought out loud again. He laid in his bed thinking about how Zim always wanted to conquer the Earth, but was terrible at it. Probably would have another scheme tomorrow by tomorrow. He never understood how the Irken could plan his schemes so easily each and every day, hell he even could have multiple in one day. It made no sense, did the alien have nothing better to do then to be foiled by Dib. He let out a slight groan thinking about it. He needed to get some sleep lest he winds up thinking about all the things the alien could then he'll never sleep and he'll never get his revenge. That's the last thing he wants. 'The little alien deserves a taste of his own medicine for once.' He smirked at the thought as he closed his eyes. 'Zim won't get away so easily this time'

(**)

Dib woke up, ready to begin working again, this time after some rest and a cleared mind, he went back to his formulas and thought of a brilliant plan. One that was full proof and one Zim couldn't refuse. He knew the Irken all too well seeing as the alien had been on Earth for a quite a few years. And the one thing he couldn't resist was, "Sweets." Dib held up the candy pieces now filled with his poison. He smirked at the thought of what if could do, "This is definitely going to be interesting." The experiment he had in mind, oh Dib was going to have some fun. He grabbed the candy hoping he could be conspicuous enough to get the alien to eat it, if not there was always plan B; and headed to the alien's home. The gnomes were luckily off. Dib had no intentions of wanting to avoid laser eyes today. He walked slowly through the door, the alien shocked the computer didn't sound off the alarm or the gnomes.

"Computer! What is the meaning of your faulty wiring!? There's a hooman in Zim's house! Intruder Alert!" He screamed towards the roof. The computer made an irritated sound and didn't even do anything, to which Dib found amusing. The computer found him a lack of threat. Zim was even more annoyed. "Dib-beast, what do you think you are doing in Zim's house?" Zim rolled his eyes. Then his little robot came running in with a chicken on his head,

"Mary!" Gir screamed jumping, waving, and running around like a mad person.

"Gir! Go back down to the lab with your Earth thing!" Zim yelled at him.

"Okay." Gir stopped running around Dib and took the chicken down to the lab. "Bye Mary!" He yelled from the kitchen. Zim looked even more irritated, and rubbed his temples, letting out a sigh.

"Defective robot…" Sim muttered under his breathe. "Now Dib- stink, why have you come? Zim has no scheme today, he as you Earthlings say is taking a day-off." Zim walked back to the T.V. Dib gave him a questioning look.

"You, a day-off?" Dib questioned.

"Yes, yes, yes." Zim glanced. "Zim needs a day or two to himself as you hoomans say."

"I think our human ways are rubbing off on you Zim." Dib smirked folding his arms.

"Oh please, no such nonsense." Zim countered. "Zim just does not want to conquer Earth today or destroy you right now." Dib rolled his eyes.

"Right…"

"Now Dib-thing do not ruin Zim's day with your presence." Zim gave a shooing motion to him.

"Fine but I was wondering since it's your day off, if you would want some candy to go along with it?" Dib brought the candy pieces. Zim's eyes lit up and he walked over, the he grew a little suspicious.

"Wait. Why are you giving Zim candy? We're enemies. What trick are you playing?" He had one eye big while the other was squinted.

"No trick, just want you to enjoy your day. Plus I'm not a big fan of this type of candy and thought since you love sweets…"Dib explained. Zim was still suspicious.

"How can Zim trust you? What if it's expired as you hoomans say? What if it came from your sister!?" He had wide eyes thinking of Dib's sister as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Zim, if it was Gaz's I wouldn't even be here right now." Dib replied- flatly.

"Okay, point taken." Zim shrugged. "But still?" He squinted his eye.

"Zim just take the candy, otherwise I'm going to throw it away. And that be a waste of good candy." Dib was playing a strategy. Zim thought about it really hard. "Do you want it, or not Zim?" Dib twirled a piece in front of him. Zim folded his arms.

"Hmmm….Why should the great Zim take such mediocre candy from the Dib-beast. Zim thinks he will decline the Dib-thing's small candies." Zim replied, cocking his head a little. Dib was getting a tad annoyed.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing." He waved the candy teasingly in front of Zim. "The gooey center, sweet flavors, and more." Dib was enticing Zim by tempting him this last time. Zim looked at the candy again and did a heavy swallow.

"Uh, that still sounds…very…mediocre…" Zim stumbled out with a dry mouth as he looked at the candy hypnotized. Dib rolled his eyes. His patience was waning.

"Does it?" He unraveled the wrapper, showing the piece of candy, to which its sweet scent hit the alien's nose. He unraveled a few more. "Sure about that?" Dib asked as Zim was transfixed on the candy pieces. Dib finally took the opportunity to grab the Irken and popped the candy in Zim's mouth.

"Get off of Zim!" He said in between bites.

"Will in a second, was just growing impatient with your indecisiveness." Dib retorted.

"Zim is none of that!" He swallowed the candy not realizing the effect they would have.

"Oh yes you are, you can't even say yes to candy you really wanted." Dib argued.

"Yeah well you're nothing but a big headed smelly hooman!" Zim countered. Dib let go.

"My head is not that big. And soon enough here you'll stop calling me that." Dib pointed at him.

"And why would the mighty Zim…" Before Zim knew it, his legs gave out and his vision started to become blurry. "What….what did you do to Zim!?" He demanded to know, glancing at Dib. Dib smirked.

"Just some revenge. You know all those years of our schemes finally coming full circle. Plus you being irritating as ever with calling me names that have no relevance anymore." Dib knelt down. "I thought it was time you get a piece of your own medicine."

"You pathetic hooman…how…how dare you!" Zim tried to reach for him, but his body was going limp. Dib rolled his eyes. Dib grabbed the out reached wrist and tossed him back.

"Plus what better way to have a little bit of fun for an experiment." Dib checked his watch.

"You're going to oust Zim?!" Zim tried to get up but Dib pushed him back down. Dib rolled his eyes.

"Please, now where's the fun in that?"

"Stupid hooman, Zim will… Zim will get you for this!" Zim countered. Dib chuckled

"Highly doubt that Zim." Dib replied. "With all the poison coursing through your body, it should be interesting to see how it affects you."

"You poisoned Zim!?" Zim's eyes widened though his vison was going even more blurry.

"Don't worry you won't die. You're an alien. Plus I can't just let you die." Dib explained. Zim's eyes narrowed.

"Why? Why do this to Zim?! You…." Zim started.

"Weak? Right?" Dib interrupted. Zim's breath was starting to get shaky and his body sweating. "You thought I was the weak one right?" Dib grabbed Zim by the collar of his shirt. "Well you were wrong. I'm much stronger and smarter then you gave me credit for." Dib chuckled. "Hell you couldn't even figure out my plans to stop you all these years and this candy plan." Zim just looked at him. Dib released him, dropping him to the floor. "But look who the weak one is now." Zim could barely see now and his body was going pale. He was sweating and his pulse quickened.

"You'll…never…win….Hooman!" Zim collapsed. Dib watched him for a few more minutes before kneeling down and checking on him. Zim was still a live just unconscious. Dib smirked, 'time to put the next part of my plan into motion.' He though.

 **To be continued…**

Woohoo! Thank you so much to JustBeStill! You are an amazing person and I hope you like the series and to everyone this was their story first, I just asked to continue it because it could have so much potential, plus my friend asked me to do it as well and yeah. Anyway hope you guys liked please R&R, and Thank you again, original story of chapter one goes JustBeStill! (And if you want to read his story highly recommend!)

L: Damn! I'm so glad we were able to do this! Cant wait for the next chapters... also thank you JustBeStill you are amazing!

M: Same...anyway, thank you for reading!

Both:Merry Christmas and stuff, hope you like we are back! Bye!


	2. The Experiment Begins

**Hey guys first chapter. Letting you know now, it gets a bit mature from here on out, so if your queasy with things, probably not the story for you. Anyway enjoy and younger viewers beware…this is an M rated series for a reason- Dib is something…not sure what yet… But I'm sure you readers will find a word for him.**

 **The Experiment Begins:**

Zim woke up hot, a little dazed and confused, he didn't know where he was. He glanced around. Things were hazy, his vision was starting to come back but kept a fog to it. His pulse was quick and his skin felt clammy and cold. 'Why?' he thought. He tried to move, but found he couldn't, his arms and body were in restraints. He tried to fight against them.

"You can't go anywhere." He was interrupted of his thoughts and movements. He knew that voice. He looked around but only saw bright blurred lights, until he saw a dark figure.

"Dib?" Zim questioned unsure.

"Enjoy your sleep?" Dib asked coming closer.

"Where…where am I?" Zim was trying to focus and it was gradually getting clearer.

"My lab." Dib answered. Zim heard metallic things clack.

"Why? Why is Zim here? What's going on?" Zim started to fight against the restraints again.

"What do you remember before you woke up here Zim?" Dib walked over towards the table Zim was on. Zim tried to concentrate.

"Zim….Zim was relaxing…Zim…um…Zim…You…" He glanced at Dib. "You did something… you…Candy!" Zim finally remembered the events that got him there. "You poisoned Zim! You could have killed Zim!" He accused Dib. Dib chuckled.

"Please Zim, you're fine. The candies' side effects are starting to wear off." Dib countered.

"Then Zim is okay. He is done with your pathetic revenge?" Zim asked.

"Pathetic? This is far from pathetic and you are far from done Zim." Dib replied. Zim's vision was finally back and he got to look around.

"What place is this?"

"My lab, far from my home and also underground like yours." Dib grabbed a syringe that had a clear fluid in it.

"What is that?!" Zim looked at him.

"I said you weren't done didn't I?" Dib smirked, flicking the syringe. Zim hadn't noticed he had fluids in his arm.

"Why are you doing this to Zim?! What did Zim do that was so bad to the Dib-thing!?" Zim demanded to know the reasons.

"I gave you the reasons earlier, not to mention you're the only one who's able to take such torture," Dib stated.

"That justifies nothing, what about Torque?!" Zim countered. "He deserves this more than I do!"

"True he does, however he is human and would die if I gave him such poisons and drugs." Dib grabbed the fluid tube and placed the needle in, shooting the liquid through to his veins.

"So taking it out on Zim is fair!" Zim was starting to feel the effects. "Agh!"`

"For experiment…obviously…" Dib smirked. Zim was shaking as his pulse quickened and body became hotter.

"What did you give Zim!?"

"A mixture of my own from a few more different poisons and some drugs." Dib explained. He recorded how it affected the alien in his notebook. Zim's breathing picked up again.

"Stupid hooman…" Zim was in pain.

"You know you keep insulting me, but you're the one strapped down to a table in agonizing pain being experimented on." Dib brought up, putting down his notebook. "And I can make it worse." Zim glanced at him.

"You…you just…you just want to kill Zim." Zim stuttered out.

"Now if I wanted to do that, you would have been dead already." Dib countered. Zim felt another wave of pain from the shot he got, his breathing being affected. "I'm going to see how long you can last though Zim."

"Last….last on…on what?"

"Your pride." Dib smirked, grabbing another candy, this one different from the others, forcing it in the alien's mouth. Zim had no choice but to eat it, his body rejecting him further and further.

"Zim… Zim…Zim will…will never…lose…lose his pride." Zim retorted. Zim's breath was heavier and his body also felt heavy.

"Again I doubt that." Dib recorded a few notes.

"Zim…Zim is…unbreakable….won't give up…or in for anything." He tried to narrow his eyes.

"Is that so?" Dib grabbed another syringe, this one filled with a clear liquid. Zim glanced at the needle.

"What…What…." Zim tried to inquire.

"This is a different mixture. There is no poison, however, there is something rather special in it." He smiled.

"Oh…and….what's that?" Zim finally managed to get out through his breathlessness.

"Sodium pentothal." Dib showed the vial he had on the side table in case he needed more.

"That's… that's your…your Earthlings truth serum." Zim deduced.

"You're right."

"Just… just what….what are you….are you planning to get out of Zim? Huh?" Zim questioned. "You…as you say, have foiled all of Zim's plans…known he was an alien since the beginning, so… what's left, huh Dib-thing?" Zim looked up at him. Dib cocked his head to the side.

"Maybe that's for me to know, seeing as I doubt you'll admit I won this battle on your own given your pride." Dib informed. He held the syringe to the fluid tube, shooting the liquid in.

"Maybe my pride isn't the only problem here Dib…" Zim couldn't help but laugh a little. Dib glanced at him.

"Have something to say there Zim?" Dib asked

"Maybe you're just as prideful as I am." Zim informed, feeling the effects off all the drugs in his system. He could feel himself start to heat up even though he was against a cold table, no shirt just his pants on. His body felt flush.

"There's a first, you didn't use third person." Dib was amused at this.

"I can't always do such things, besides we're talking about you Dib." Zim reminded. "I find it odd for a human to match up in skill and pride with me." He had one eye wide and the other squinted. Dib rolled his eyes.

"It's not hard to match your skill Zim. To be fair I'm probably smarter and better at planning than you." Dib replied.

"Not true! I am superior. My technology is far more advanced plus you still haven't noticed I cheated off your history tests for the past three years." Dib stopped writing and gave Zim a look. "Ha!"

"You did what?" Dib asked.

"See, you didn't even know. Like you and the rest of the hoomans thought I actually knew Earth's history." Zim started to laugh. Dib rolled his eyes, a little irritated at the thought.

"Why doesn't that surprise me…" He grabbed another clipboard and wrote a few more things, focusing back at task.

"Dib-thing, I don't understand why you don't get revenge on Torque." Dib glanced at Zim. "He's as you hooman's say is a bully, no? A jerk?"

"What about it?"

"I don't like Torque either. He's a stupid smelly hooman." Zim spoke.

"Oh, is that all." Dib stopped writing knowing to well Zim liked to do evil schemes.

"Yes! He deserves something doesn't he, for all he's done to everyone?" Zim questioned. Dib glanced at Zim then.

"Everyone? Since when are you a social hero?" He put the clipboard down.

"I am friends with Keif and there's you my enemy, plus I have had my confrontations with Torque…. he's not great." Zim responded.

"I see…" Dib raised an eyebrow. "Are you starting to care for humans Zim?"

"Zim would never! I will take over this smelly planet and uh…" He was trying to think. Dib kept his eyes on him, 'The serum must be burning through his system since his answer was one he say normally, not to mention he's hesitating. It is understandable given his body is different being he's an alien.' Dib thought.

"What are you thinking Zim, an excuse? You are starting to care for humans." Dib smirked. Zim grew more flustered.

"Zim… Zim would not…. he's just…he's just…ugh you stupid human." He looked away.

"Admit Zim, you care about human." Dib leaned on the table.

"Why should I admit such a thing, when I will conquer this planet?" Zim looked back.

"Oh will you? You been here how long and still haven't done it." Dib brought up.

"That's…that's because…" Zim was getting more flustered.

"Tell the truth Zim. What are you doing here?" Dib inquired. Zim's fist clenched. Dib went to grab the vial and Zim saw.

"Fine. Fine…Fine, Zim will tell…." Dib kept the vial in hand, just in case. "Zim's….Zim's Tallest's….Zim…you see….Zim is…..Zim's…..Zim's banished." He finally spoke.

"Banished?" Dib had a questioning look.

"Zim found out he was really banished here a few years ago from a meeting with his Tallest's. But he wanted to keep making plans and ideas to take over the planet because it was the only way it felt he was still an invader….it felt he mattered." He looked down. 'His pride is fading.' Dib thought, watching the Irken. He took a few more notes. Zim squirmed again.

"Something the matter Zim?" Dib glanced.

"It's hot. Zim is uncomfortable under such conditions." Zim replied, he glanced back. "You have your data, can Zim go now?" Dib placed a hand on the alien's forehead. He was burning up." Don't! Don't touch Zim!" He jolted. "You and your filthy hands." Dib grabbed a bigger syringe, this one with a cloudy liquid in it. "What are you doing? What's that?!" Zim questioned.

"Oh calm down, it's just a saline solution to help flush out some of the drugs I put in your body, it even has some antidotes to help." Dib replied nonchalantly as he placed the syringe in Zim's vein injecting the fluid. Zim started to feel cooler and his breathing went back to normal.

"Are…you done with Zim. Can I go home?" Zim looked at Dib. Dib chuckled.

"Oh I'm far from done. I have a few more experimental formulas I want to try." He walked away.

"Damnit Dib! I get it now! Your head is not big for a human, I will stop annoying you! Just enough with these drugs you place in my system! Am I really this bad to deserve this!?" Zim screamed at him.

"To be honest, no. I just want you to cry out mercy and lose what little pride you're clinging to Zim." Dib retorted. Zim narrowed his eyes.

"Not. Going. To. Happen." Dib smirked at that.

"We'll see." He grabbed a small 5mL syringe, "Shall we continue?" Zim just kept his glare.

 **To be continued…**

Chapter two done! Thank you again to JustBeStill for letting me continue this series! I hope you like it. I have always wanted to do a series like this, and it's really fun to do so. Anyway R&R and hope you guys like. Plus take to my warnings on top readers. Thank you. See ya next time! (and yes next chapter will be mature, its M- rated flic.)

L: You always ignore me on this thing!

M: Sorry...

L: Anyway, can't believe we're getting this story made. And damn Dib is being interesting...this is certainly going to be a fun story. Dib's doing a lot to Zim... can't wait to see what happens next lol...

M: For once in your life you know what happens next... -_-

L: I know...I love it! HA!

M: Oh brother...anyway...bye! see ya guys next time...

L: BYE!


	3. Dish It and Take It

**So I just wanted to thank you guys for the patience and waiting for the update on this series. It's been long overdue in my opinion. Anyway hope you enjoy and keep in mind not for younger viewers as we move forward in the series, on to the chapter.**

 **Dish It and Take It:**

Zim didn't like the fact he was being placed under so many different drugs and toxins. He wished he could do the same to Dib, however then that might kill the dark haired boy and to be truthful Zim didn't want to get rid of him for quite a few reasons. Not that he would ever admit them aloud, especially some of them. Dib came back to the experiment table Zim was on, more vials and syringes in hand. Zim just glared.

"Must you continue this blasted thing? Haven't you placed enough in Zim?"

"Are you crying mercy or losing all of your pride?" Dib glanced. Zim narrowed his eyes more.

"Like hell Zim would do that. Zim cannot be easily defeated by such means! Zim is all mighty!" He retorted.

"Right says the one strapped to a table." Dib rolled his eyes with his comeback.

"Yeah well next time I'll make sure you're strapped to one and see how you liked being poked and probed." Zim snapped.

"Please Zim, you think I fall for anything you would do so easily?" Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe. You're pretty stupid sometimes." Zim insulted.

"I'm pretty stupid? Who was it that got lost three times because they decided to follow GIR throughout the city due to a new navigation chip? And almost got arrested each time because they were mistaken for someone else due to their stupid disguises?" Dib countered. Zim had an annoyed expression.

"It's not my fault the robot is defectively stupid." Zim stated.

"No, just your stupidity for following the unit and not learning that he'll replace the chip with some food item." Dib folded his arms, rolling his eyes. "I mean seriously first a cupcake then a taco, what you thought the third time he keep the damn thing in there?"

"Yeah…well. So what?! At least Zim got home." Zim argued back.

"Yeah only after each time they mistook you for some criminal or someone else." Dib chuckled. "What, the first one was an elderly homeless looking robber, the second was an actual homeless person who was considered a creep and senile, and the third. Oh that one was my favorite." Zim rolled his eyes as Dib laughed at him. "You being chased around not only by the cops but also by an alien worshipping cult because they mistook you for some elder lord of theirs that had stolen some precious alien shamrock. That right there was priceless and funny as hell." Dib couldn't help but bust up laughing.

"Yeah well the idiotic robot sure as hell did nothing to help." Zim was beyond irritated thinking about it, and being laughed at. "Hell I thought mini mouse would be of use with him, but it seems every time he's around GIR, his hard drive drops gigabytes."

"What'd you expect, they're your robots." Dib shrugged. Zim blinked a few times before becoming pissed off.

"You know you keep calling Zim the stupid one, but what about you huh?!" He barked back.

"What about me, Zim?" Dib grabbed his clipboard again.

"You live among all these stupid hoomans, yet you still can't convince them that I'm an alien?!" Zim retorted. "If anyone here is the stupid one it's you." Dib tapped his board a bit, a twitch in his eyebrow growing.

"Just because I can't convince these idiots doesn't make me stupid Zim." Dib defended.

"Oh, then what does it mean?" Zim had sly look.

"It just means coming from someone like me they won't believe it. However, if a redneck hillbilly probably were to expose you they might say otherwise." Dib folded his arms again.

"That or maybe your famous dad." Zim shrugged. Dib narrowed his eyes. He grabbed a syringe suddenly shoving it into the tube and injecting the fluid. Zim felt a wave of pain from the action. He clenched his teeth and fought the restraints more. Zim's breathing quickened and he glared at Dib. "Ha…hit a…hard spot huh?" He got out. Dib just kept his stare never wavering. "What's…what's the matter Dib? Can't…can't take it…only dish it, as you hoomans say?" Zim continued.

"I've dealt with you for the past few years, so I think I am well equipped to take anything you throw my way." Dib rolled his eyes, putting his clipboard back down again. He grabbed a vial on the side table placing an empty syringe in it and filling it with liquid.

"Now what are you doing?" Zim narrowed his eyes.

"Dishing it out, as you put it." Dib countered with Zim's phrasing. "Or is it you can't take it?" He smirked. Zim glared harder. He steadied his breath as best he could.

"Give me your worst, Earth trash." Zim fired back. Dib chuckled.

"You know Zim, I'll give you this." He inserted the needle into the tube, not yet injecting the fluid. "For a brainless alien with a big ass ego, and plenty of pride to boot, you sure like to challenge the one in control. Especially when you're the one strapped to a table." Dib smirked again. He injected the fluid.

"I…I …I learn from…from the best Dib." Zim replied. "You…you never gave up. Why….why should I?" Zim recognized the feeling he had and how the fluid reacted with his body. "Truth…truth serum…you gave…you gave me more…of that damn stuff." He managed to breathe out. Dib cocked his head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"That a problem Zim?" He began, though he was cocky all the same. "Though last time I gave you less, this time it should last longer and who knows? I might get more out of you."

"Ha!" Zim snickered. "Please Dib as if you think I don't know how to think my way out of your interrogations and questions." He glanced at Dib who just stared at the alien with a raised eyebrow. "You have your tricks, I have mine."

"Oh. Is that so?" Dib questioned amused. "Then I guess you're only prolonging your torture." He leaned in slightly speaking the last sentence. Zim's eyes narrowed as he starred back at Dib. "Or." Dib backed away, still arrogant with a chance at victory at hand.

"Or?" Zim repeated, still eyeing the dark haired human.

"Or you give up and surrender." Dib responded nonchalantly, but with a smirk that pissed Zim off all the same.

"Meaning you want me to say you win blah blah, my pride is gone blahdy blahdy blah." Zim rolled his eyes. Dib chuckled.

"You can say that. But it be better with you pleading for me to stop the torture and to release you." He shrugged. "That in itself would be sufficient to you losing all sense of your pride and me claiming victory." He remarked. Zim couldn't help but clench his fists.

"Really? That would be all it takes for me to get out of here, is to service your ego!?" He barked. "How in the hell would I know if you would really release me or it's all just lies?"

"Well if you're sincere about the pleading then I'll let you go, but really this is all your choice. Whether to continue or not." Dib was smug.

"Like hell it's my decision! If it was truly my decision you'd release me hours ago." Zim fired back. "You just want me for your revenge tactics and experiments."

"True." He didn't deny it. "But you're the one not giving in, when really that's all it takes." Dib was sly now with his words. "Surely the almighty brilliant Zim should have figured that out with how intelligent he is." Dib mocked slightly as he slowly spoke the sentence for Zim to understand. This only caused the little alien to become more pissed off. He glared harshly at the glasses wearing human.

"Damnit! Like hell I'll give up! I'm not stupid! I will win this just you wait hooman! The one losing their pride will be you, I'll make sure of it." Zim ranted as he shouted at Dib, who was only amused.

"Whatever Zim. If you want to keep this up that's fine by me." He shrugged. "I have plenty up my sleeve." He grabbed the vial of truth serum. "I can keep these experiments going for as long as I please." He smirked. Zim only glared more.

"I'm not losing. So do your worst, scum." Zim challenged again.

 **To be continued…**

L: Well then…that was something….Dib the way you speak….you must watch how you speak…

M: You have a dirty mind, anything he says sounds dirty to you.

L: And I'm sure I'm not the only one to think so.

M: Anyway hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it's short, the next one might be about the same length before we get into something…well some more mature scenes.

L: She did warn ya viewers. Enjoy the series. I know I will.

M: Anyway please R and R and hope to see you soon on an updated chapter!

L: Also thanks for being patient readers as always! Much obliged!

Both: Bye!


	4. A Touchy Topic

**Glad to be back with this series! You guys are the best readers for always being patient. Enjoy!**

 **A Touchy Topic:**

"I'm not losing. So do your worst, scum." Zim challenged again.

"Gladly." Dib chuckled. He injected Zim with more concoctions of his own ranging from drugs, poisons and toxins that affected Zim. They put him through pain and made his body ache, feeling like it would burst at times. It even made him feel like he was on fire, his body scorching and sweaty. His heartrate never really rested, and his breathing ragged, if almost non-existent at times. Zim tried to calm himself mentally as he was put through this torture, the best he could manage though was squeezing his eyes shut; seeing as Dib wasn't making it easy. Each new "ingredient" he injected into him made everything difficult for Zim. Not to mention the fact Dib was adding in truth serum to get honest reactions from the alien. Zim really did want to strangle him as payback, especially with the boy just writing down stuff on his clipboard. It frustrated Zim to no end. As time passed, and the slow, painful torture continued, there was a brief moment of nothing entering his system, and his body finally simmering down, the affects dissipating as well. Dib was just recording his notes that a thought crossed Zim.

"Allow…allow me to ask you…ask you something Dib." Zim stared at him, his voice finally coming back to normal. Dib glanced down from his notes at the green boy.

"I guess I can allow that since I already got all the information I asked out of you." He shrugged. Zim narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Those were classified codes and Irken secrets you asked for. Though, it's been a few years, you act like the armada and the Tallest still use them." Zim argued.

"They only use some of them." Dib countered matter of factly. Zim gave him a pointed look.

"You been hacking into my computer and stuff again." He accused with a low, neutral voice.

"And you've been cheating on all your school subjects with my work. Not to mention have used minimoose to spy on me countless times." Dib retorted. "I'd say that makes us even on those terms." He had a small smirk and sly look. Zim had one eye squinted the other wide.

"If you already knew about the stuff Dib-thing, then why did you ask me for the information?" If Zim could he would have folded his arms, though the restraints were still bugging him.

"More or less to annoy you." Dib answered nonchalantly. Zim just had a look now. "Plus it was amusing to watch you give up classified information." Dib shrugged.

"You're insane you know that." Zim reasoned.

"Well it takes one to know one Zim. And if recall we both went to that fun house when were younger." Dib smirked with his remark. Zim's eyes widened slightly before he looked away.

"Whatever. I'm an alien, I have an excuse." He tried to rationalize.

"Is that right?" Dib inquired, folding his arms, still holding his clipboard.

"Yes. It's completely usual for an alien to be insane since your hoomans movies make us out to be so. As for you hoomans though, that's another thing." Zim countered.

"Maybe. But even your race found you crazy." Dib responded. Zim glanced back at him with just his eyes then looked down again.

"Yeah…well…whatever. I was different from them anyway." He defended.

"Different as in being a menace or different as in they never understood you?" dib cocked his head slightly. Zim glanced at him with just his eyes again.

"What does the Dib-hooman think?" Zim asked curiously. Dib slightly squinted his eyes at the alien, thinking for a second.

"I think you are better at being a menace anywhere, no matter how different it makes you to others." He responded. "Though that doesn't make you any less annoying." Dib chuckled.

"Same goes for you Dib-thing." Zim smirked. Dib rolled his eyes. "Which brings me to my question."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot you had one." Dib pushed up his glasses, glancing back at his notes. Zim fully turned his head towards him. "You may proceed with your little question."

"You and Torque…" Zim began. Dib glanced back at him. "You're taking all your revenge out on me, so…" He swallowed slightly. "What are you two?"

"Excuse me?" Dib narrowed his eyes a bit.

"You follow him around….or at least when he calls you out or talks to you, you do." Zim brought up. "I've noticed."

"Are you watching me Zim?" Dib tilted his head a little, his eyes staying the same.

"Like you don't watch me." Zim retorted, looking away. "Besides I only noticed because…" He trailed.

"Because?" Dib inquired.

"Because of how different you seem with him." Zim spoke. "It's odd and also it's Torque." He added. "Plus Keef has his own theories about it."

"And what might those theories be?" Dib's expression was serious and his voice colder than earlier when he was having "enjoyment" one could say with his experiments. Even colder than when Zim brought up his dad. Zim gulped silently again. He hated to admit there was a tension now and even more so a fear. Something he never felt before, especially never with Dib. Not even throughout this whole process. It was the only reason he knew he make it out alive after this. But right now, he didn't feel that security. If Dib wanted he could end him, the unease was there. Zim looked down.

"Keef…well…we've… both of us…"Zim stuttered, the tension unnerving to him. He swallowed again, this one much harder to choke down. "We've noticed…you don't have a girlfriend Dib. And well…Keef…he heard rumors…" Dib place his clipboard down. Zim noticed, his antenna sticking to his head.

"You and Keef are sure nosy." Dib spoke up. "Listening to rumors and such." He had a slight smirk back on his face, which confused Zim. He didn't know what to feel at the moment.

"I wouldn't call it nosy…just observant." Zim countered. "Besides we had to question things when Torque was around."

"Did you now?" Dib folded his arms.

"Yes and since I thought you be the last person to associate with him, like I said I found it odd." He mentioned.

"Maybe because you don't know a damn thing and should just mind your own business." Dib pushed up his glasses again. The threat in his voice was subtly there. It had Zim on edge, but he kept going with his pursuits for information.

"I would keep to myself, but curiosity has the best of me." Zim replied. "Besides that's not really an answer to my question." Dib stared at him. 'He's getting some guts back…I'll have fix that.'

"You should know the phrase curiosity killed the cat Zim." Zim kept his eyes locked with Dib.

"Maybe on this planet. But I've seen plenty of your earth shows to know cats survive. Plus I'm not a cat." He reasoned. Dib raised an eyebrow, letting out an amused sound.

"Alright. I'll give you that. Though I have to wonder why you care so much that I hang around him." Dib smirked.

"Who said I cared? I'm just curious." Zim rebuked. "And like I keep saying, it's odd. Seeing as Torque is such an awful hooman."

"He is." Dib agreed. "But let's just say it's not always my choice to be around him." He looked away slightly, a cold look in his eyes.

"Then don't go near him." Zim stated. Dib glanced back at the alien.

"It's kinda hard when he's the type to go looking for you."

"Again, maybe you should take some revenge out on him." Zim just stared at the boy.

"I'm not like you Zim, I'm not trying to kill humans." Dib retorted. "No matter how much some deserve it." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic. What's a few hoomans' lives to you anyway." Zim commented. "Especially if they earned it." Now Dib rolled his eyes. "Besides I've killed hundreds. It's really not that hard or big of a deal." Zim shrugged. Dib just stared at him with both annoyance and amusement, raising an eyebrow at the alien.

"Very true you have. But let's just say I'm not trying to be like you." Dib countered.

"Maybe." Zim pondered. "Although performing experiments and doing torture experiments, I'd say you're getting close." He smirked. Dib kept his look, even more amused.

"Touché." He spoke after a few minutes, giving the alien another little victory.

"Not to mention you're enjoying it. I'd say you're almost there really." Zim continued.

"Keep talking Zim. Who knows I might enjoy myself a bit more and use some new formulas?" Dib folded his arms, his head tilted a little.

"Bring it. Zim's not afraid, earthworm." Zim retorted. Dib looked amused. 'Oh yeah, I'm going to make you regret that. You're going to lose your pride.' He thought, a smirk crossing his face.

"Then why don't we have some more fun." He grabbed another vial, filling a syringe with the fluid. "Because I can't wait to see you lose in this. From your pride to your whole being." He chuckled. "You'll be begging me to just release you. Just you wait." Zim narrowed his eyes at that.

"You won't be seeing anything, Dib-thing." He spoke harshly. "I can take what you dish out."

"Don't be so sure." Dib replied, inserting the needle into the tube. "We'll see how long you want to continue this." Zim kept his look.

"I'm. Not. Giving. In." He annunciated each word. Dib smirked wickedly, injecting the fluid into him. Zim screamed out due to the pain, his vision beginning to blur again.

"I doubt it." We're the last words he heard Dib speak, before blacking out.

"Damn…you…Dib."

 **To be continued…**

Thank you for all the patience guys! I hope you like the chapter. Please keep looking for updates and just thanks for reading! Please R&R! And Happy New Year!


	5. It's Weird Affects

**Back for more as always. I hope to not always be on long hiatuses, but life tends to get in my way. Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you guys like…and guys please be advised- it's not for faint hearts and is a** _ **mature**_ **story for reasons. You've been warned. Enjoy!**

 **Its Weird Affects:**

Zim had gone through what he thought was a few days of drugs entering his system. All of which had strange effects on him. He fluttered his eyes open to the sight of Dib tinkering with something in his peripheral view. His pulse was still quick and the damn table was still cold against his back. 'Must be Dib's doing…' He concluded. Dib finally came into range, his clipboard in hand and some more needles on a tray that he placed beside him.

"How long?" Zim finally plucked up the will to ask. Dib glanced down. Zim glared back, annoyed. "How long has Zim been trapped here like some stupid pet project of yours Dib-thing." He snarled out. Dib smirked.

"Everything finally getting to you Zim?" Dib responded coyly. Zim was ticked.

"No. Zim merely needs to know how many days he's been here so that way when he's released he can go scream and yell at his computer and Gir for not coming to get him!" He retorted matter of factly at the end. Dib chuckled.

"You make it sound like you been here for days on end, practically weeks, Zim." Dib rolled his eyes. Zim was confused, but still irritated.

"Well with the fact Zim is tied down and can only see blazing table lights in his eyes while darkness surrounds him." Zim countered sharply. Dib just shook his head. "Heck Dib, I wouldn't put it past you to have me here for weeks."

"Oh please your being melodramatic." Dib replied amused. "Like I'd miss school or let you miss school for that matter." He glanced at the alien, pushing his glasses up. Zim's eye twitched.

"Figures…" Zim was a little annoyed with that as well. "How long then?"

"You haven't been gone no more than," He looked at a wall clock. "Almost 40ish hours, the 48hr mark isn't that far away. It's dark outside right now though, if you need to know that."

"Remind Zim to yell at computer for not noticing my absence…. Stupid technology." He let out a sigh. 'Right, he probably likes that you're gone…' Dib chuckled at the thought. He grabbed another 15mL syringe. Zim looked at him. "Now what are you going to place in Zim's system? Hasn't Zim had enough of your drugs, toxins, poisons, and crap already?" He pulled at the restraints.

"The last drug you had was over an hour ago, not to mention your system is getting cleansed due to the saline solution I put in with it." Dib informed, flicking the syringe. "However, this isn't a drug nor poison."

"What is it?" Zim questioned. "It better not be a stronger form of your earth's truth serum."

"It's not, though that might be good to make for later…" He mused. "It's part of one my last experiments." Dib smirked. "It's a human chemical."

"You're putting something hooman in me!?" He started to fight his restraints more.

"Oh don't fight." Dib rolled his eyes. "Besides not like you haven't had anything human in you before." Dib glanced. "Your organ scheme when we were kids was proof of that."

"Zim hated every second of that." Zim countered.

"You still did it, along with a few other things back then." Dib argued. "Besides, this isn't that big of a dose of the chemical."

"And what chemical is it?" Zim questioned glaring.

"Actually it's one that humans like. Doprimate. Or more commonly known as dopamine. It's what gives human brains happiness. In fact when some don't have enough if it, they do anything to obtain the pure form of it, whether that's take pills or other such medications." Dib informed. "I, however, want to see how it will affect you, seeing as you're an alien." Dib pushed up his rectangular glasses again. He grabbed the fluid tube, injecting the chemical in.

"You know you are an alien to me to Dib. And this is just insane. Even for me." Zim commented, starting to feel the effects of the chemical, his heartrate increased slightly.

"Oh says the crazy wild Irken." Dib countered. "Who might I add screams and shouts all the damn time."

"Being loud is not a bad thing." Zim retorted, he could feel his body become hotter gradually.

"Is when you're annoying to a lot of people, and loud for no reason." Dib rolled his eyes.

"Well has Zim been loud lately, except when fighting these blasted restraints." He gritted his sharp teeth at the last part. Dib looked down at him. "Zim's had a valid reason these past hours to be loud." Zim stated.

"I guess I'll finally give you this one. But only this one." Dib replied, rolling his eyes.

"Now who's being prideful?" Zim smirked.

"What you think that little victory got you brownie points or something?" Dib leaned on the table.

"No. Zim just thinks there's more to be said about you now since Zim has been here." Zim answered, feeling his breath get a little heavy. "You are not as humble as many think you are. You're just as insane as ever, cold, calculating and your ego can't take a hit from a green alien. Who might Zim add has been able to get under your skin for years." Zim smirked. "You really think Zim is the prideful one here?" Zim stared up at him. Dib didn't flinch, just narrowed his eyes slightly. "I hit the nail on the head as you hoomans say." Zim smirked, though he could feel his breathing get more and more be affected. Suddenly Dib grabbed one of his antennae yanking it slightly. Zim not only yelped, but felt something weird throughout his body. It heated up unnaturally for him and his pulse quickened. It was a different feeling and he didn't quite know what to think about it. "Let go of Zim!" He yelled. Dib smirked.

"You sounded quite confident earlier and throughout this whole time, what happened Zim?" Dib asked calmly. Zim looked up at him through squinted eyes.

"Zim…Zim was merely…" He tried to keep from yelping. Dib was holding his antennae in a strong hold, pulling his head up slightly. The feeling was strange to Zim, the way the warmth of Dib's hand encased his antennae. "Merely making an observation!" He finally stated his breathing jagged. "Now let Zim go!" Dib observed this. He saw Zim's face was different, it had a blue tint to it, his breathing heavy. However, he assumed from everything given to him it was natural. The monitors in the back even indicated his heartrate was rapid. Dib made a mental note.

"Something wrong Zim?" Dib glanced back down from the monitor.

"You….you won't…you won't let Zim go." He finally managed to speak. Dib looked at the hold he had on the alien's antennae. He knew Zim was one who never liked to be touched in general, but to have such a reaction. He questioned it. He released Zim's antennae to which his head and top portion of his upper body dropped back on the table a little roughly. Zim was breathing raggedly, like he had held his breath under water and was trying to catch it. Dib just watched him now, not caring to take any notes in his notebook. When Zim finally was able to just breathe a little, though it was still hard, he looked at Dib who had been watching him the whole time. The look on Dib's face was inquisitive but also in a sense unreadable, and Zim hated that.

"You really hate people touching you that much Zim?" Dib was the first to speak after what seemed like minutes of the two just looking at each other. He never wavered, His expression stoic as ever. Zim glared.

"Always have, always will…." Zim breathed out heavily.

"That was quite the reaction just now though. I have been putting my hands on you all night and you haven't done that." Dib tilted his head slightly.

"Maybe the hooman chemical got to me and makes me want to rip your throat out." Zim narrowed his eyes. He hated people touching him most if not all the time. He may tolerate a hug or two from Keef, but this was different. The way Dib grabbed his antennae, it was weird and there was no way in hell he would ever admit to the prideful glasses wearing human he might have liked it. 'No way in hell!' He thought.

"So you're saying any part of your body I touch now you will react the same way?" Dib stepped closer to the table, still keeping a stoic face.

"What do you think? Right now, if I could find a blaster to blast right through you. I do it." Zim retorted. Dib kept his eyes locked with Zim's. This lasted for what seemed like forever to Zim.

"Pitiful." Dib finally smirked, chuckling a little. This took Zim by surprise.

"What?"

"Pitiful. That was a pitiful threat you gave just now." Dib explained, amused. Zim looked shocked then a flash of anger hit him. He glared.

"You think Zim…" He started to speak, however Dib grabbed his cheeks with one hand making him look like a fish, to shut him up.

"Zim in your current state, there's no way in hell you could do anything. Not to mention you think I don't have tricks up my sleeve to keep you in place." Dib smirked. Zim squirmed. He felt that heat again, however it wasn't as bad as before. His breathing and heartrate had picked up again. Dib glanced at the monitor and noticed.

"Zim…Zim can still…do something." Zim finally spoke his eyes squinted.

"Oh is that so?" Dib leaned in. "I don't believe you." Dib's smirk turned devious, he was amused now. He let go of Zim. 'I know what's wrong with him now…' Dib chuckled to himself. Zim was trying to catch his breath again. "Catching your breath Zim?" Dib asked humored at the idea. When Zim finally looked at him, he narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up…" Dib was a little annoyed, still trying to control his breathing. Dib kept watching him an amused look on him. "What are…what are you…so amused by?" Zim questioned.

"I just find it humorous the reactions you're having right now." Dib chuckled. "Wouldn't think an alien would have such a reaction…or rather you would."

"Oh what giving me a hooman chemical and not expecting me to hurt you is surprising?" Zim snapped. Dib leaned back on the table, this time using his elbows, allowing his chin to rest on one of his hands.

"Oh this has nothing to do with your petty threats." He smirked. Zim rolled his eyes.

"Then what then?"

"Tell me Zim, how exactly are you feeling?" Dib was being devious now. Zim stared at him not sure to be confused or still pissed.

"What…what are you talking about?" Zim kept his eyes on Dib.

"It's a simple question Zim. How is the drug affecting you?" He reiterated still amused.

"How do you think? Zim wants to rip your throat out." Zim replied. Dib rolled his eyes.

"Is that so?" Dib questioned. Dib leaned in close which shocked Zim. "Why don't I believe that…"

"Maybe cause you don't trust Zim." Zim was trying to breathe again. Dib smirked. He grabbed Zim's chin with his index finger and thumb, leaning away slightly. Zim's breath was shaky, his heartrate increased and he hated the fact he was feeling hotter by the second. His eyes squinting naturally at the touch, the blue hue returning to his cheeks. Dib noticed all the reactions.

"No I think it has to do more with the fact I am touching you and you said you react the same no matter where correct?" He raised an eyebrow. Zim gulped, remembering that. "And more to it the monitors are telling me how your heartrate is reacting." He informed.

"You mean….you mean you've known the whole time how this would affect Zim?" Zim questioned.

"Not really." Dib shrugged, releasing Zim's chin, walking around the table. "I had my suspicions. Thought maybe you get violent, maybe you relax a little attitude wise, or knock out, seeing as it is a human chemical." Dib walked over to the monitors on the wall turning them off. "But this…" He turned around, amused walking back to the table. "Let's just say I find it interesting." Zim watched him.

"Oh and how's that?" Zim questioned. Dib leaned against the table again.

"How do I put this in terms you might understand…." Dib thought about it for a second. "You're acting like a girl running into her crush accidently." He chuckled.

"Are…are you calling Zim a girl?" Zim narrowed his eyes.

"The way you're acting yes. But it's only an example. Who knows maybe this is how Irkens are when they're nervous." Dib replied.

"Zim's not nervous!" He tried to retort. "This…this chemical is a damn hooman chemical that's affecting Zim weirdly."

"Is that your excuse?" Dib raised an eyebrow.

"How else do you explain the weird behavior that Zim is having? As you say, it's due to the fact Zim is an alien." He stared at Dib.

"I'll admit that's true but remember what I told you about this chemical Zim." Dib stopped leaning on the table to walk around it to the other side again where the small table and stuff were. Zim watched confused a little, but tried not to show it. "The chemical causes happiness in humans, however…" He paused. "On a rare occasion or human rather, it also can cause another affect."

"And what's that?" Zim asked. Dib smirked leaning in again.

"Pleasure." He replied. Zim just stared.

"I… I don't understand…" Dib chuckled at that.

"A few humans when given this chemical, rather than feel happiness only want pleasure." Dib explained, standing up straight. "They are strongly, shall I say…aroused." He chuckled again. Zim gulped at that, his cheeks growing bluer. "Certainly you remember health class the last few years and what you have learned about human anatomy and hormones, right Zim?" Dib was being smug. He grabbed Zim's antennae again, however not as forcefully. Zim still yelped at the sensation, though.

"Dib! Let…let go…" He squirmed. The warmth from Dib's hand made him feel weird again, especially with it on his antennae.

"You're sensitive, especially here. Who would have thought?" Dib eyed him.

"Zim…Zim…I am not sensitive!" He finally managed to speak, trying to catch his breath. Dib rolled his eyes.

"You are beyond sensitive Zim, especially right now." Dib spoke. Out of curiosity and some wickedness, he then moved his index finger and thumb rubbing them together with Zim's antennae in between them. Zim's eyes squeezed shut.

"Dib! Stop…you can't…." He gasped out, his fists clenched as his body heated up more. Dib took a mental note of the reaction. He moved his fingers along the shaft, especially near the base. Zim's face was like a blueberry. "Please…Dib…Ahh!" He moaned out now. This was all new to Zim, weird still, but at the moment did he really care. It felt good. Dib smirked. 'I think I just found my way to completely eradicate that pride of his.' He thought wickedly. Dib released Zim's antennae after a few minutes. He grabbed the fluid tube removing it from Zim's arm. Zim's eyes shot open when Dib stopped touching his antennae. He looked over at him. "You're…you're done?" Zim tried to catch his breath, trying to not sound disappointed. It didn't work. Dib had everything on the table and moved it to another part of the lab. His smirk growing wickeder by the second. 'Oh yeah…I just won this battle.' He went back to the table having his back lean against it now. Zim was only in restraints now and soon to be putty in Dib's hands.

"I don't know, do you want me to be?" Dib asked folding his arms amused how everything played out. 'This little alien is going to be begging for every little thing he wants, I'll make sure of it.' Zim knew damn well with all the toxins, drugs, poisons, serums, the chemical, and other crap in his system, he was not in his right mind. However, at this moment, did that matter? He knew well enough things went downhill for him the second the truth serum hit his system, even more so the chemical. Plus when Dib grabbed his antennae, he knew he was screwed. Now all he wanted was to finish it. Zim shook his head before responding to the question. Dib raised an eyebrow.

"I…I want more." He finally spoke, looking down.

"More huh?" Dib asked a gleam coming off his glasses. He turned around. "I thought you wanted to go home?" Dib stroked his cheek with the back of his hand letting it travel down his neck so that his hand was on his chest. Zim's breath hitched.

"Please…..Dib….just…" Zim finally looked at him. "I want more."

 **To be continued….**

L: THE HELL WAS THIS!?

M: Umm

L: I gave a basis for how to do this, not go freakin this, the hell did you just do!

M: I remember, I took your advice…I thought I did good... this is a first for me.

L: You just…do you know what you just did? From this chapter to the next, which is completely unexpected by you btw, you have made an actual plot for this scene and not only that you just gave Dib the ultimate character I have read thus far… excluding Ronaldo and Kick from your other stuff.

M: I don't think it's that big…

L: You just gave sexual tension and build up, between two guys, something you have yet to do, not to mention its done well and Dib is freakin devious as ever to the point you can't wait to see how this is going to turn out for Zim.

M: Well you gave me a basis of how to have this scene, and I did something with it….

L: You did freaking more than that. You just gave the beginning of a beautiful lemon, one in which is not you and two I gave you a basis- meaning 'hey have this kind of sex it fits the story'- not do a well thought out sexualized, major tension building freaking chapters!

M: So I'm confused…is this good or bad now…

L: Oh you're good, beyond good. And…yeah I'm… just yeah…oh your good hun….remind me to give you sexual bases more often…

M: Okay….I'm going to end this before it gets too long…we can discuss more later…

L: Oh trust we are. Mjoy is getting in on this!

M: Ok then….hope for my fans/readers you enjoyed, please R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter!

L: I'm not crazy! You guys see it to right? Someone tell me they see it!

M: Lereda! Enough! Time to go…

L: Fine…

Both: Bye!


End file.
